Arthur and friends last day of 3rd grade
by Travis 2014
Summary: They have their last day in the 3rd grade. At school is where a lot of it is at. No flames and threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends last day of 3rd grade

* * *

Arthur and them will all pass the 3rd grade. They won't have Mr. Ratburn as their teacher. They will stay together except three of them. Jenna, Alex, and Maria. Will get one from Miss. Sweetwater's class, one from Mrs. Fink's class, and one new in town. Two boys and a girl. We begin with Arthur and them walking to Lakewood as always. For last day of the 3rd grade.

"Well, we will all pass the 3rd grade," said Arthur, "Wonder, who we will, have for the 4th grade."  
"We, indeed all pass," said Francine, "I, also wonder, who our 4th grade teacher."  
"Even, i will pass," said Buster, "And, who will be, are teacher will be."  
"I, also wonder as well," said Ladonna, "And, yes we will all pass, the 3rd grade."

They arrived at the school went inside went to their lockers and into Mr. Ratburn's class as always. He came in 5 minutes later.

"Mr. Haney, will soon post who you will have, for the 4th grade," said Mr. Ratburn, "All, but three of you will be together. Except Jenna, Alex, and Maria."

They are having fun on the last day of the 4th grade. So they went to the board who they will have for teachers. There is three teachers for the 4th Grade. They are Miss. Hunter, Mr. Henderson, and Miss. Randolf.

"Well, Jenna got Mr. Henderson," said Arthur, "Alex and Maria got Miss. Hunter."  
"Yes, they did," said Francine, "We, got Miss. Randolf, who will start teaching, when we start 4th grade."  
"I hope, she is a good teacher," said Brain, "If, she teaches well that is."  
"I, also hope so," said Arthur, "Even though, she is a new teacher. I, think she will be a good teacher."  
"I also, hope so," said Muffy, "Which, i also think, she is."

After some time it came recess. They are talking there about that new teacher ho they will have.

"I heard, she was a student teacher," said Arthur, "At, Mighty Mountain, last year."  
"Same, thing i heard," said Brain, "That, she did a good, job in it."  
"I heard, she is smart," said Buster, "So, she must be."  
"Same thing, i heard," said Francine, "I, also think she is."

After recess came lunch time. They love the lunch Mrs. MacGrady makes. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Last day of 3rd grade

Arthur and friends last day of 3rd grade

* * *

After lunch they are going in Mr. Ratburn's class one last time. Except the ones that need to use the restroom. They will all miss Mr. Ratburn even Brain. And yes even Binky who had him twice. Mr. Ratburn came in. Later on that day.

"You, kids will love the 4th grade," said Mr. Ratburn, "You, kids i hope, you will see me, at times. There is the bell."

They walked out of the classroom and saw a young Aardvark woman. She is Miss. Randolf. She wants to meet them. Along with two others from other classrooms for the 3rd grade. That other boy will move to Elwood City on July 15th.

"Hi, there," said Miss. Randolf, "I am, Tiffany Randolf, call me Miss Randolf. I want, to talk for a bit, to get to know you."  
"Will, it take long?" said Arthur, "After, all we are heading home."  
"Won't take long," said Miss. Randolf, "Not, long at all."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Arthur, "I, can talk a bit."  
"Also, sounds good, to me," said Brain, "After, all you will be our teacher."  
"I, can also talk," said Muffy, "Bailey, can wait."

After only three minutes they talked. She is a nice and smart woman. They do like her a lot. They will love the 4th grade. After that they all went home. And telling there parents who they met. Stuff like that.

"She, seems nice," said Mrs. Read, "You, will enjoy the 4th grade when school starts in the fall."  
"She s, a nice woman, said Arthur, "We, will love the 4th grade."  
"I, get a teacher named Mr. Winters," said DW, "She, is also new to Lakewood."  
"We, would like, to meet them both," said Mrs. Read, "They, both seem nice and good teachers."

She will invite them both to dinner. To see if they are nice and good teachers. They will both come.

"They, will both come to dinner," said Mrs. Read, "On, the same night."  
"Yes, indeed," said Mr. Read, "They, sound nice."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "I, know she is nice."  
"Same, with Mr. Winters," said DW, "We, met her at preschool. Graduation is tomorrow for me and them."  
"We, will find out," said Mrs. Read, "They, seem nice to me."

Next chapter DW, Emily, Bud, James, The Tibbles and them graduate from preschool. As well as dinner with them. See what happens in chapter.


	3. DW's graduation

Arthur and friends last day of 3rd grade

* * *

DW, Bud, Emily and them are graduating from preschool. Them and the Tibbles and some of them are going to Lakewood. Some to Mighty mountain. And to other public elementary schools in town. They will miss the preschool. As well as their teacher Miss. Morgan.

We, are proud of you DW, said Arthur, "After, all i graduated from that at your age, 4 years ago."  
That ,is right he did," said Mrs. Read, "We, are proud of you."  
Yes, indeed," said Mr. Read, "So, we need to get going."  
"I am, proud of myself," said DW, "And, my friends."

They all got in the car bucked their seat belts. Mrs. Read is driving. They went to the preschool. And went inside. DW changed in to her cap and gown. They are now ready to begin. They will miss their teacher Miss. Morgan. It has begun.

"One, day Kate will graduate from here," said Mrs. Read, "One, day that is."  
"Yes, indeed mom," said Arthur, "In, about a few years."  
"He, is right dear," said Mr. Read, "In, a few years.'  
"You, two are right," said Mrs. Read, "In, a few years is right."

They are proud DW is graduating from preschool. She goes to Lakewood with Bud, Emily and the Tibbles. And some others. And kids they don't yet know. Some are new in town. And some from other preschools in town. After they graduating they are going to a party. Set up by The Read's and them.

"We, will be going to the same school," said Arthur, "As, in next school year."  
"That's right, we will," said DW, "Same, with Bud, Emily, and them Tibbles."  
"They, might get in trouble," said Arthur, "You, know how they are."  
"That, is correct," said DW, "I, think they will get in trouble, there."

Next chapter is the party. See what happens at that party that chapter.


	4. Trip part 1

Arthur and friends last day of 3rd grade

* * *

With summer vacation the Read family are going on vacation to Hawaii. So they are going to the Airport. They will have fun there. Going to Luau's, going to the beach swimming and building sand castles, and stuff like that. Fun stuff that is.

"So, we will have lots of fun?" said Arthur, "In, Hawaii that is?"  
"Yes, indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Lot's of fun stuff to do."  
"That, is great," said Arthur, "Going to, the beach and stuff."  
"Sounds, good to me," said DW, "Like, beaches and such."  
"We, know you will love it," said Mr. Read, "Going, to Luau's as well."  
"And, a nice hotel," said Mrs. Read, "By, the beach that is."

Their flight came. The passengers from another flight got off. So they got on. Bud, Ladonna, Buster, and Francine are going with the Read family. Francine eats pork even though she is Jewish. So she will go to Luau's as well. They took their sets and then after a bit took off. They arrived in Hawaii sometime later.

"Thanks, for having me here," said Francine, "To, Hawaii that is."  
"No, problem Francine," said Mrs. Read, "You, are a Jew who eats pork."  
"That,is true," said Francine, "I, sure do eat pork and such. Not, all Jews keep Kosher."

They all checked into the Hotel. That night they all went to a Luau. They all ate pork and such. Francine does eat pork after all.

"Glad, that luau was good," said Arthur, "Same, with the food."  
"You, said it," said Buster, "I, love good food you know."  
"You, said it," said Bud, "Good, food to eat."  
"That, is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"You, said it," said DW, "Same, thing i think."  
"I also, enjoyed it," said Francine, "Glad, i don't keep kosher."

They went to the beach the next day. Next chapter is the trip part 2. See what happens next.


End file.
